Fragment's
by Yazx D Hter
Summary: [RE:UPDATE] Sebuah kenangan yang terpecah menjadi pecahan kecil, membuat dia mencari dan mengumpulkan demi sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin dia lupakan. :: Chapter 5 : You and I
1. Another part 1

**Fragment**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. &amp; Crypton Future Media. **

**Summary** :Sebuah kenangan yang terpecah menjadi pecahan kecil, membuat dia mencari dan mengumpulkan demi sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin dia lupakan.

**Warning** : Alur gak jelas/ kecepatan, gaje dan abal. typos bertebaran dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.. Mudah-mudahan yang baca tidak pusing...

* * *

"bla bla bla" = Berbicara dimasa sekarang

"_bla bla bla"_ = Berbicara di masa lalu/ flashback

'bla bla bla' = Berbicara dalam hati

* * *

.

Happy Reading \\(^o^)/

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

Chapter 1: Another part 1

* * *

Kenapa hidup ini sangatlah susah. Walaupun aku berusaha semampu mungkin tetap saja tidak bisaku gapai apa yang ingin kuraih. Apakah itu akan menjadi jalan pintasku untuk menghilang dari dunia ini?. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau!

* * *

"_. . ., ayo kita ke padang bunga itu. . . . mau memetik bunga yang banyak untuk dikasi ke bibi, supaya bibi cepat sehat" ucap seorang anak perempuan menarik-narik tangan anak laki-laki disebelahnya yang sedang membaca buku._

"_Aku tidak mau . . . . Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku ingin ingin membaca buku ini sampai selesai. Bersabarlah sebentar" marah anak laki-laki tersebut._

"_Tapi . . ., kamukan sudah janji" guman anak perempuan itu sesegukan._

"_Sigh. Baiklah, aku bereskan dulu buku-bukuku" balas anak laki-laki tersebut seraya membereskan buku-bukunya._

"_Yay~. . . . baik deh~" sorak anak perempuan itu sambil memeluk leher anak laki-laki itu_

"_. . ." gumam anak laki-laki itu_

"_Ya?" balas anak perempuan itu seraya melepaskan pelukannya yang berada di leher anak laki-laki tersebut._

"_Berjanjilah padaku. Saat kita dimasa depan, jangan pernah sedikitpun kamu mempunyai rasa suka kepadaku"_

. . .

* * *

**BRUGH!**

"Sa. . . SAKITTTTTTT!" teriakku.

"Dasar bodoh, ngapain kamu loncat dari atas sana" tunjuknya mengarah ke anak tangga nomor 8.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin melompat saja" ucapku sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"Dasar anak aneh" ucapnya sambil berlalu melewatiku. Bukannya menolong, dia malah membiarkanku sakit begini.

"Hei! Len! Bantu aku dong. Sakit tau!" ucapku kesal masih dalam posisi duduk. Pantatku sakit sekali, mungkin bisa 2 hari gak bisa jalan. Ukhhhhhh...

"Sigh. . . Ayo" ucap Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya didepan mukaku untuk membantuku. Akupun dalam hati hanya bisa tersenyum geli akan kelakuan Len. Walaupun dia itu diluar penampilannya cuek, tapi dalamnya baik dan manis loh.

"Hehehe. Terima kasih Len-chan~" ujarku sambil mengambil tangannya yang menggantung diudara dari tadi.

"Rin. Kalau kau mengucapkan kata itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mendorongmu sekarang" ucapnya tegas dan dalam. Tanganku yang berada di genggamannya terasa sakit, karena Len menggenggam tanganku sangat kuat.

"I..iya Len-kun. Maafkan aku. Len tanganku sakit" ujarku meringis kesakitan. Genggaman Len yang tadinya kuat, mulai melemah.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Len tanpa sedikitpun menatap kearah mata. Kami pulang dengan bergandengan tangan. Tapi, bukan perasaan malu atau perasaan lainnya, lebih tepatnya khawatir?. Ya, sepertinya aku khawatir. Soalnya selama perjalanan pulang ini, sambil bergandengan tangan kamu berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara kami berdua.

"Rin kita sudah sampai" ucapnya mengubah suasana kaku ini. Tapi, hatiku sedih. Karena, sekali lagi, dia tidak menatapku.

"Terima kasih ya ,Len. Sudah mengantarkanku pulang" ucap seceria mungkin untuk mengubah suasana ini.

"Hn" balasnya setelah dia berbalik memandangku. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena aku baru menyadari bahwa mukanya yang cuek itu kalau dilihat baik-baik ternyata sangat keren.

Mukaku terasa panas. Mungkin saja mukanya sangat merah merah sekarang. Aku tak sanggup menatap Len.

"Rin. . . Sebenarnya" ucap Len menggantung. Degupan jantungku terus berdetak kencang tidak sabar menunggu kata-kata Len.

'Apakah Len akan menembakku!' pikirku panik dengan muka yang sangat merah

"Ada ulat di pitamu" ujar Len santai sambil menunjuk kearah pitaku.

'Eh? Ulat?'

**!**

"LEN! TOLONG AMBILKAN ULATNYA!" teriakku panik ketakutan. Kemana suasana romansa tadi. Sial si Len, kenapa tidak menolongku. Dia malah diam saja melihatku panik.

"Hmmmmm~. Tidak mau. Aku harus pergi latihan basket sekarang. Bye~bye~ Rinny~" ucap Len dengan senyum jahilnya berjalan pergi.

'Huueeeee! Bagaimana ini!' teriakku panik dalam hati. Aku terduduk di depan halaman rumah tidak sanggup untuk bergerak kemanapun gara-gara panik ditambah dengan pantatku yang masih sakit. Ukkkkkkkkhhhh! Liat aja kamu LEN! Besok akan kubalas!

"Kamu Rin kan?" tanya seseorang dihadapanku. Terdengar seperti suara laki-laki. Akupun menadahkan kepalaku keatas.

**!**

"Oliver! Kapan kamu pulang ke jepang?" ucapku kaget melihat kedatangan Oliver.

"Hehehe. Baru saja" senyum Oliver saat membalas pertanyaanku.

"Ohhhhhh" balasku dengan datar karena aku masih shok.

"Haha. Hmmmm, ngomong-ngomong Rin, kenapa kamu terduduk didepan rumahmu?" tanya Oliver penasaran. Oh iya! Aku sempat lupa masalah ulat yang ada dipitaku ini.

"Ukhhhh. Dipitaku ada ulat dan pantatku masih sakit gara-gara jatuh dari tangga. Tolong Oliver" ujarku meminta tolong kepada Oliver.

Oliverpun membalas dengan anggukan. Dia menggerakkan tangannya kearah pitaku yang berada di tengah-tengah kepalaku ini. Terasa sedikit tarikan karena tangan Oliver sudah menarik ulat itu. Dia melemparkan ulat itu kearah semak-semak yang berda disamping halaman rumah.

"Done" kata Oliver sambil menepuk tangannya bersamaan didepan badannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku untuk membantuku berdiri. Akupun menyambut uluran tangannya itu dengan tersenyum.

"Makasih Oliver" ucapku kepada Oliver. Oliver tersenyum kepadaku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Mau mampir kerumahku?" tanyaku kepada Oliver. Mengingat rumah berada didepan rumahku.

"Maaf Rin, untuk hari ini tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali, aku harus membantu ibuku membereskan barang-barang kami" tolakknya halus.

Akupun membalas perkataannya dengan anggukan.

"Aku janji deh. Jangan pasang muka sedih begitulah" ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lagi. Diapun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"Aku pergi dulunya" ujarnya berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat kepergiannya. Sigh... Seandainya saja Len dapat bersikap manis seperti Oliver. Lebih baik aku masuk rumah, mandi dan istirahat.

* * *

Normal Pov

* * *

Rin pun sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tanpa dia sadari, terdapat 2 bayangan manusia dibalik semak-semak disamping halaman rumahnya.

"Apakah dia perempuan yang kamu maksud, Black?" tanya seseorang yang berada dibalik pohon itu. Terdengar suaranya seperti perempuan.

"Ya. Dia yang kumaksud. Sepertinya 'dia' sangat tertarik dengan perempuan itu, Red" jawab teman orang yang bertanya lagi, kita ketahui namanya –Black-

Red yang mendengar jawaban dari black hanya diam memperhatikan rumah Rin.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. 'Dia' sudah menunggu kita" ajak Red. Black yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sedetik kemudian mereka telah meninggalkan tempat berada.

**-KEESOKAN HARINYA-**

Terlihat sekumpulan orang-orang yang berada didepan sebuah rumah. Disana juga terlihat ada beberapa polisi. Ada juga ambulans, orang yang menangis dan orang-orang yang panik.

Setelah di lihat baik-baik, terlihat Len yang sedang berdiri didepan rumah tersebut. Dia bagaikan patung, tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Dilihat dari ekpresinya, dia seperti orang kebingungan.

"Permisi, bu. Saya mau tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi dirumah itu?" tanya Len kepada seorang ibu-ibu yang berada disekitar rumah itu.

"Katanya, anak dari rumah itu dibunuh. Dia meninggal dengan kondisi mengenaskan, tubuhnya dipotong-potong dan dipaku di tembok kamarnya" ucap ibu-ibu itu ngeri. Len yang mendengar hal itu langsung shock. Pikirannya menjadi kosong. Setelah mengontrol dirinya, dia pun berterima kasih kepada ibu-ibu tersebut.

Selangkah, dua langkah Len meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ekspresi suram. Tiba-tiba saja dia melompat melewati pembatas polisi yang membatasi jalan masuknya rumah itu.

"RIN!"

**-DILAIN TEMPAT-**

"Apakah kau berhasil membunuhnya?" tanya seseorang yang duduk membelakangin orang yang ditanyanya.

"Sudah pasti, Master" jawab seseorang. Terdengar seperti suara perempuan.

"Bagus. Tidak sia-sia aku melatihmu dari kecil, Rin"

**To be contiuned**

* * *

**Review?**

V

V

v


	2. Another part 1,5

**Fragment**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. &amp; Crypton Future Media. **

**Summary** : Sebuah kenangan yang terpecah menjadi pecahan kecil, membuat dia mencari dan mengumpulkan demi sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin dia lupakan.

**Warning** : Alur gak jelas/ kecepatan, gaje dan abal. typos bertebaran dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.. Mudah-mudahan yang baca tidak pusing...

* * *

"bla bla bla" = Berbicara dimasa sekarang

"_bla bla bla"_ = Berbicara di masa lalu/ flashback

'bla bla bla' = Berbicara dalam hati

* * *

.

Happy Reading (^o^)/

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

Chapter 2: Another part 1.5

* * *

" Rinto, kenapa aku tidak boleh suka sama kamu?" tanya anak perempuan itu sambil membuat mahkota bunga. Anak lelaki itu –Rinto- diam tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan anak itu membuat mahkota bunga.

" Lenka, bukannya kamu hanya ingin mengambil bunga untuk bibi?" tanya Rinto melangkah ke arah pohon besar untuk melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat terganggu tadi. Anak perempuan itu –Lenka- yang melihat hal itu kesal dan meletakkan mahkota bunga yang sedang dia buat ke atas rerumputan ladang bunga tersebut. Dia berlari ke arah Rinto secepat yang dia bisa dan menendangnya tepat di punggung Rinto.

BRUKK!

" Sa. . .SAKITTTTTTT!" teriak Rinto terguling-guling ditanah sambil memegang punggungnya yang sakit. Lenka yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa kekecil, sampai dia menitikkan air mata.

"Bodoh! Ngapain kamu menendangku! Mau membuatku mati ya?!" bentak Rinto kesal kepada Lenka dengan posisi masih berguling-guling ditanah. Mendengar bentakan tersebut, Lenka pun memasang wajah cemberut terhadap Rinto.

"Maaf. . maaf. . Lagian, kenapa pula kamu mau kembali membaca buku. Kan kamu sudah janji mau menemaniku" ujar Lenka dengan muka cemberut sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem itu. Rinto yang sudah merasa cukup baik –mungkin- mengambil posisi duduk dengan tangan masih mengelus punggungnya yang sakit.

" Sigh... iya iya nanti kubantu, tapi setelas mengobati punggung ini. Sepertinya lecet" kata Rinto bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju gubuk kecil yang terdapat dekat dengan ladang bunga tempat mereka bermain.

Lenka yang mendengar hal itu menjadi sedih, lebih tepatnya menyesal karena sudah menendang Rinto terlalu kuat. Lenka pun menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membuatnya tidak kelihatan sedih, karena Rinto benci itu dan Lenka tidak mau Rinto membencinya. Lenka pun kembali ke tempat dia membuat mahkota bunga yang sempat terabaikan. Dia memetik beberapa bunga dan menyatukan beberapa bunga itu ke mahkota bunga yang terabaikan tadi.

'Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Berhubungan darah saja tidak'

Pikir Lenka saat memetik beberapa bunga lagi dan menyatukannya lagi ke mahkoa tadi. Lenka yang memetik bunga dengan pikiran yang kalut tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah terbawa ke depan hutan.

"Ah! Inikan hutan yang para tetua bilang kepadaku. Siapapun yang masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut akan berpindah kedemensi lain bahkan kita tidak tahu dibawa ke demensi mana" ucap Lenka mengingat perkataan Tetuanya.

"Hei, orang gila. Ngapain kamu ngomong sendiri?" tanya Rinto dengan muka mengejek. Mendengar hal itu, Lenka pun kaget dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah karena malu. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap muka Rinto.

"A..a...aku hanya mengingat Hutan yang pernah tetua ceritakan" balas Lenka sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hutan apa?" tanya Rinto heran.

"Hutan itu. Hutan terlarang yang membuat kita terbawa kedemensi lain" tunjuk Lenka mengarah ke arah hutan yang berada didepannya. Rinto pun mengikuti karah jari yang ditunjuk Lenka dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Lenka, aku tidak tahu kamu abis makan apa. Tapi, yang kamu tunjuk itu kebun bunga paman Big Al. Sudah, ayo kita pulang, ayah sudah menunggu kita" ujar Rinto sambil menarik tangan Lenka. Lenka yang kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan Rinto kembali ke kenyataan lagi. Dia pun mensejajarkan posisi jalannya dengan Rinto –masih bergandengan tangan-

"Dia bukan ayah kita Rinto, dia itu Tuan besar. Dia yang mengambil kita dari panti asuhan" gumam Lenka yang masih terdengar oleh Rinto. Rinto berhenti setelah mendengar gumaman Lenka. Lenka yang bingung karena Rinto berhenti, langsung menatap kearah Rinto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lenka.

Rinto hanya memandang kedepan dengan ekspresi tersenyum menghiraukan Lenka yang bertanya kepada dia. Lenka masih bersabar menunggu jawaban dari Rinto, karena dia tahu, Rinto sedang berpikir.

"Lenka, karena dia yang mengambil kita dari panti asuhan. Bukankah dia sudah menjadi ayah kita. Ayah sendirikan yang menyuruh kita memanggil dia 'ayah' " balas Rinto sambil mengelus kepala Lenka. Lenka yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya menunduk berpikir –tidak sadar Rinto mengelusnya-. Sebelum Lenka sadar, Rinto menyudahi acara elus-elusannya karena takut ditinju sama Lenka.

Tanpa menunggu respon Lenka, Rinto menarik pelan tangan Lenka untuk berjalan kembali dan membuat Lenka tersentak kaget.

* * *

"Lenkaaaaaa. Makan malam sudah siap" teriak seorang lelaki sambil meletakkan piring-piring ke atas meja makan.

Terdengar gesekan antara roda dan lantai menuju kearah lelaki tersebut.

"Lenka, sudah aku katakan, jangan memainkan sepatu roda itu didalam rumah" marah lelaki itu kepada Lenka.

"Maaf... Rinto, aku tidak sabar untuk memperlihatkan kepada ayah kalau aku sudah bisa memainkan sepatu roda" ujar Lenka dengan senyum Lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya itu. Rinto yang melihat ekspresi wajah itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena sudah menyerah dengan sifat Lenka.

"Wahh,, wangi yang enak sekali" puji seseorang yang datang dari belakang Lenka. Mendengar suara itu, Rinto menatap kearah belakang Lenka dan Lenka juga membalikkan badannya untuk melihat si empunya suara.

"Ayah!" ucap Lenka dan Rinto bersamaan.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya menyambutnya.

" Lenka, lepas sepatumu. Ayo kita makan malam, Rinto juga. Ayo" ajak si ayah kepada Lenka dan Rinto sambil menuju meja makan.

Lenka yang tahu diri, melepas sepatu rodanya, mencuci tangan dan ke meja makan menyusul ayahnya dan Rinto.

Mereka bertiga pun makan dengan damai dan tentram –walaupun ada ricuh saat perebutan sepotong ayam yang tersisa, antara Rinto dan Lenka-

* * *

"Neee,, Rinto?" tanya Lenka. Rinto hanya membalas 'hn' tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Kamu mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Lenka lagi.

"Kemana?" balas Rinto yang masih fokus ke buku yang dia baca.

"Kehutan" jawab Lenka sambil berdiri merenggangkan badannya. Rinto yang mendengar jawaban Lenka, segera menutup buku yang dia baca dan menatap ke arah Lenka dengan ekspresi serius.

"Bukankah kamu bilang sendiri, kalau hutan yang kamu sebutkan itu terlarang?" tanya Rinto dengan ekspresi serius.

"Justru karena terlarang, rasa penasaran semakin besar" balas Lenka dengan serius juga. Rinto menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban Lenka. Rinto pun akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan kearah Lenka.

"Ayo"

"Jadi ini hutan yang Tetua katakan terlarang itu?" tanya Rinto menatap Hutan yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Lenka hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Mau masuk?" tanya Rinto lagi. Lenkapun hanya membalas dengan anggukan lagi.

Rinto hanya menatap serius ke arah Lenka. Lenka pun membalasnya dengan serius juga.

'Jujur saja. Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana hutan itu. Karena Lenka yang menunjukkan kalau didepanku ini Hutannya, yahh, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang Lenka katakan' ucap Rinto dalam hati sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah. Ayo" ujar Rinto sambil mendorong Lenka masuk kedalam Hutan.

"Tu..Tunggu! Kita sama-sama saja masuknya" kata Lenka panik karena dia hampir mendekati perbatasan antara ladang bunga dengan hutan terlarang.

Rinto pun berhenti mendorong Lenka dan segera mengambil tanganya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita sama-sama masuk ke hutan dengan melompat. Mau?" tanya Rinto kearah Lenka yang masih menatap kedepan. Lenka hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Siap..." ucap Rinto bersiap-siap diikuti dengan Lenka.

"1"

"2"

"3"

**To be contiuned**

* * *

Yay~

Chapter 2 akhirnya rilis juga~ /digaplok

Makin kesini, makin aneh ceritanya orz..

Jengg~ jengg~ 2 manusia yang-tidak-disebut-nama akhirnya muncul~ Rinto dan Lenka~ #tepuk tangan

Maaf lama update, karena selama ini saya pergi memberantas monster yang sangat kejam. /ngik

Maaf juga karna fanfic ini mempunyai banyak part. Namanya juga '**Fragment**' pasti banyak pecahankan/ part-part kan :mingface:

* * *

**Balas review chapter 1**

Untuk** Wu:**Terima kasih sudah mereview fanfic yang abal ini~ ;v;)~. Semoga anda menikmati chapter 2 yang lama update ini ;n;) #bow

Untuk **Ryuuna Hideyoshi: **Terima kasih sudah mereview~ \\(;v;)/. Ho~ ho~ ho~ Itu rahasia~. Maaf saja, kerahasian negara (?) itu belum dibuka di chapter ini /dibuang Ryuuna. Semoga anda menikmati chapter 2 ini~ #bow

Untuk **Kiriko Alicia: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya~ ;v;)9. Hoooo~ mungkin iya~ mungkin saja tidak~. Nyohohohoho~ *tertawa ala Brook*. Semoga chapter 2 ini bisa mengurangi rasa penasaran anda~ #bow

Untuk **Kurotori Rei: **Terima kasih sudah mereview~ (m;v;)m. Entah kenapa kalau liat Len lembut, rasanya merinding xD *di glare Len*. Ho~ ho~ Mungkin iya mungkin saja tidak~ Nyahahahha~ /dilemparsapu . Terima kasih atas fave dan follownya #bow. Semoga anda menikmati chapter 2 ini~ #bow

* * *

Review?

v

v

v


	3. Paradox? Time loop?

**Fragment's**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. &amp; Crypton Future Media. **

**Summary** : Sebuah kenangan yang terpecah menjadi pecahan kecil, membuat dia mencari dan mengumpulkan demi sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin dia lupakan.

**Genres: **Mystery, Tragedy and Romance (sedikit).

* * *

**Warning** : Alur gak jelas/ kecepatan, gaje dan abal. Typos bertebaran dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.. Mudah-mudahan yang baca tidak pusing...

* * *

"bla bla bla" = Berbicara dimasa sekarang

"_bla bla bla"_ = Berbicara di masa lalu/ flashback

'bla bla bla' = Berbicara dalam hati

* * *

**KALAU SAAT MEMBACA FANFIC INI ANDA MERASA ANEH DAN BINGUNG. MAAF. KARENA FANFIC INI MEMASUKKAN SEDIKIT PUZZLE.**

**Maaf, **mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter kedepan, cerita masih sedikit **membingungkan. **Saya masih mencari konsep yang (mungkin)tepat untuk menyambungkan cerita-cerita di chapter terdahulu. **Maaf **apabila makin lama, ceritanya makin membosankan.  
Ini karena kesalahan saya, mengambil tema cerita yang berat untuk author newbie seperti saya. *bow*

.

.

Happy Reading (^o^)/

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

* * *

Chapter 3: Paradox? Time loop?

* * *

**!**

"Hah..hah..hah..hah.." aku terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhku dan membuat bajuku basah.

"Mimpi apa tadi" pikirku bingung dan memegang kepalaku karena sedikit pusing terbangun dengan kondisi yang tidak biasa.

"Lebih baik aku pergi joging. Terlalu tanggung untuk tidur lagi, sekarang sudah jam 5.15 pagi."

Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membereskannya sebentar. Setelah membereskan tempat tidur, aku segera ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajuku yang basah karna keringat dengan kaos dalaman(singlet), mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Kira-kira badan sudah sedikit fresh, aku pun mengambil baju dan celana training dan secepat mungkin memakainya karna waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30.

* * *

'Mimpi tadi aneh sekali. Kenapa perempuan itu mirip sekali denganku, apa dia diriku sebelumnya' pikirku dalam hati. Aku merasa aneh akan mimpi itu. Seakan-akan mimpi itu nyata dan aku sendiri yang mengalaminya. Akupun terbangun karena perasaanku merasa kalau aku loncat untuk masuk kedalam **itu **dan jatuh ketempat yang tidak berdasar.

"Hm? **Itu**?"

Keningku berkerut karena tidak mengingat apa **itu **sebenarnya. Badanku sudah mulai lelah, akupun menyudahi joging pagi ini dan mencari tempat untuk beristirahat.

"Sepertinya tempat itu cukup teduh dan bersih"

Aku melangkah ketempat yang kulihat tadi sambil mengelap keringat yang sebelumnya mengalir melewati daguku dan jatuh ketanah. Setelah sampai, akupun langsung duduk diatas batu yang berbentuk seperti kursi panjang. Mungkin dari semen kali buatnya.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disitu?" tanya seseorang yang terdengar dari arah sebelah kiriku. Aku langsung menoleh kekiri untuk melihat.

**!**

* * *

**!**

"Hah!..hah..hah...hah.. Tadi itu apa?"

Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Kepalaku pusing. Penglihatanku sedikit buram. Degupan jantungku sangat cepat.

"ng..ya..ng...ja... YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriakku sekeras-kerasnya. Aku tak peduli dengan suaraku yang membangungkan keluargaku, karena itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengumpulkan kesadaranku yang belum terkumpul semua.

"Sial... apa aku sedang bermimpi didalam mimpi. Jangan-jangan ini masih didalam mimpi!"

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Tanpa sengaja aku mendapat sekidit ide saat aku tidak sengaja melihat peniti dimeja belajarku. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju meja belajarku. Aku mengambil peniti yang berada didepanku.

"Aku tau ini ide gila. Tapi, setidaknya bisa membuatku bangun dari mimpi yang terasa nyata ini". Tanpa babibu, akupun menusukkan peniti tadi kearah jari jempol tangan kiriku.

"Tch! Sakit... Berarti sekarang ini bukan mimpi" pandangku kearah jari yang berdarah karena kutusuk tadi dan menahan perih karena tusukkan tadi.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi supaya pikiranku segar kembali"

* * *

"Sigh..."

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jariku ke arah hpku.

'Dia ini ngebeli atau ngebuat roti sih' pikirku kesal.

"Lennnnnnn~"

'Itu dia'

"Maaf lama. Antriannya terlalu panjang dan orang-orang yang mengantri itu badannya besar-besar. Mana mungkin aku menang melawan badan besar seperti mereka" ujarnya kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya yang tipis itu. Dasar, siapa suruh tadi kalah main batu-gunting-kertas.

Saat kulirik dia, dia sudah memakan roti yang dia beli tadi dengan muka yang masih kesal. Dasar.

'Kamu sudah berjuang keras' ucapku dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Seketika, dia menghentikan acaranya makannya dan menoleh kearahku dengan muka yang cukup merah dan melanjutkan makannya sambil menunduk.

'Kenapa dia?'

* * *

"Lennnn~" panggilnya panjang. Kami pulang berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. Tidak.. kami tidak pacaran. Hanya saja, dia yang tadi menarikku dan mungkin lupa melepaskan tanganku. Yahh,, selama tidak merepotkan, aku tidak keberatan digandeng olehnya.

"Len, kamu mau mampir kerumahku?" tanyanya sambil memutar badannya sedikit, tubuhku sedikit ketarik olehnya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, aku mampirnya sebentar saja. Aku mau membuat tugas Luka-_sensei_." Jawabku sambil mengamati kearah jam tanganku. Dia hanya berjalan dengan diam saat mendengar jawabanku tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan sama-sama dirumahmu?. Sudah lama aku tidak main kesana" ucapnya semangat menggenggam kedua tanganku. Melihat wajahnya yang semangat, membuatku tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'.

"Bai-" "Ah! Kita sudah sampai. Tunggu aku disini sebentar, aku mau ganti baju" ujarnya berlari kearah rumahnya. Dasar, sepertinya dia sudah tau aku menerima ajakannya.

LololololoL

"Bye-bye, Len~" ucapnya saat pergi meninggalkan rumahku. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hmm, sudah jam 8 malam. Sebaiknya aku mandi dan membereskan kamarku yang berantakan ini" ujarku dengan pikiran sedih karena mengingat kamarku yang berantakan.

* * *

Hari demi hari. Bulan dem bulan ku lewati dengan damai. Tapi, hidupku terguncang seketika saat kejadian di rumah itu. Rumah temanku, rumah orang yang kusayangi, rumah Rin.

"RINNNNNN" teriakku kencang saat melompati pembatas polisi yang membatasi jalan masuk kerumah itu.

Tanpa babibu, aku berlari ke kamar yang penuh darah.

"Bukan... ini bukan kamar Rin"

Aku segera berlari ke kamar sebelah.

"Dia...tidak ada..."

* * *

**To be contiuned**

* * *

**Balas review chapter 2**

Untuk **New (**Unknown**) : **Terima kasih dibilang keren ; v;. Sipp~ ini sudah lanjut. Semoga anda menikmati chapter 3 ini. :3

Untuk **CakeDos: **Maaf ceritanya membingungkan! Jujur saja, saya juga bingung dengan alur fanfic ini. Ending udah ketemu, tapi yang bikin bingung untuk cara menyambungkan saja. Yahh, menurutku sih, mulai dari chapter ini, proses penyambungan cerita sudah agak terlihat /wat  
Semoga anda menikmatichapter ini ;v;~

Untuk **Kiriko Alicia: **Congratz~ Anda benar~ hahaha  
Ck..ck..ck.. Lenka itu punya kekuatan super, makanya dia bisa melihat hutan yang bahkan authornya sendiri tidak tau bentuknya /plak  
Kalau Rinto itu mah, dari sana sudah –piiip-. Orang –piiip- yang doyan baca buku. xD /kicked  
Semoga anda menikmati chapter ini~ ;v;

* * *

REVIEW?  
V  
V  
V


	4. Another part 2 Last part

**Fragment**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. &amp; Crypton Future Media. **

**Summary** : Sebuah kenangan yang terpecah menjadi pecahan kecil, membuat dia mencari dan mengumpulkan demi sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin dia lupakan.

* * *

**Warning** : Alur gak jelas/ kecepatan, gaje dan abal. typos bertebaran dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.. Mudah-mudahan yang baca tidak pusing...

* * *

"bla bla bla" = Berbicara dimasa sekarang

"_bla bla bla"_ = Berbicara di masa lalu/ flashback

'bla bla bla' = Berbicara dalam hati

[bla bla bla bla] = berbicara didalam tabung

.

Happy Reading (^o^)/

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

Chapter 4: Another part 2 **[Last part]**

* * *

Hah..hah..hah..hah..

'Dimana dia?!'

Aku terus berlari mencari dia, teman yang kusayangi, Rin. Terus dan terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan keringat yang membasahi bajuku. Menyusuri setiap tempat yang ku lewati, tidak peduli besar atau kecilnya tempat yng kulewatkan.

'Rin, kamu dimana?. Semoga kamu baik-baik saja'

Aku berharap dia baik-baik saja. Karena aku sudah berjanji, aku akan selalu menjaga dia.

"Apa itu. . .?"

Aku melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna kuning keorenan. Sepatu itu tersangkut atau lebih tepatnya sengaja disangkutkan di pagar sebuah rumah yang mengarah ke arah hutan. Aku pun mengambil sepatu itu untuk menhilangkan kecurigaan yang mengarah ke **dia**.

"Ini. . .punya Rin!"

* * *

**Di lain Tempat**

"Huaaaaaaa! Kita melayang. Hahahahah" ucap seorang anak perempuan kepada seorang anak lelaki dengan tawa diwajahnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kamu bisa tertawa disituasi seperti ini" marah anak lelaki tersebut.

"Kan seru, Rinto" seru anak perempuan tadi.

Rinto yang mendengar hal itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat tawa yang terdapat diwajah anak perempuan itu.

"Ah. Lihat itu, Lenka. Sebuah...pintu?" tanya Rinto kebingungan kepada Lenka.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Rinto merasakan sedikit hisapan. Rinto yang cemas, segera melirik kearah Lenka.

"! Lenka!" teriak Rinto mencoba untuk menggapai Lenka.

"! Rinto!"

Lenka pun mencoba untuk menggapai Rinto, tapi takdir berkata lain, perlahan-lahan suara teriakan mereka pun menghilang. Mereka tadi berada didalam Ruang waktu. Saat mereka meloncat ke hutan terlarang, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, mereka terbawa keruang waktu. Ternyata rumor yang mengatakan kalau Hutan terlarang itu dapat membawa siapapun yang masuk kedalamnya dapat berpindah ke demensi lain melalui ruang waktu yang mereka lewati itu ternyata benar.

"...n..."

* * *

? POV

* * *

"Ummmmm..."

Badanku terasa basah. Ada dimana aku sekarang. . . .

"_Dia telah sadar. Cepat! Cepat! Hubungi master!"_

'Suara orang? Siapa mereka?'

"_Waaahhh, Dewiku yang cantik akan segera bangun. Persiapkan dia sebuah singgasana yang megah "_

_" Siap!"_

_"Rin lihatlah, dia sepertinya akan terbangun"_

_". . ."_

'**Rin**? Namaku juga **Rin**. Apa dia orang yang ku kenal'

Aku mencoba untuk membuka mata, entah mengapa terasa sangat berat sekali. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membuka mataku.

. . .

!

"Apa-apaan ini. . . ." pandangku ngeri melihat pemandangan yang berada didepan mataku ini.

Aku seperti berada di sebuah laboraturium bawah tanah, yang membuatku ngeri, aku melihat tubuh manusia bergelantungan dilangit. Ada yang sudah menjadi tulang, ada yang masih tersisa tubuhnya, ada juga yang terlihat seperti baru digantung. Aku melihat satu per satu mayat-mayat itu dan aku sadar, mereka semua memiliki kesamaan, bola mata mereka tidak ada.

Aku segera menoleh kearah lain, aku tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti itu, beberapa saat kemudia aku mendengar suara seseorang . . .

"Selamat malam, **Rin**-san" ucap orang tersebut memberi salam kepadaku. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya tapi aku merasa dia tersenyum kepadawku. Senyum itu terasa sangat mengerikan.

". . ." aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menjawab. Dia seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk melirik kearah orang tersenut.

" Rin, lihatlah aku baik-baik"

Suaranya terdengar semakin dekat dan terdengar. . . familiar?

" Master, dia terlihat membosankan"

'Terdengar seperti suara perempuan. Dia bersama seseorang?' pikirku ngeri.

" Hahaha, jangan berkata seperti itu, _**Rin**__. _Kau selalu bilang seperti itu, tapi kau yang paling menikmati bermain bersama 'mereka', kan" ucap orang yang dipanggil master itu.

Aku masih tertunduk takut. Aku tidak berani untuk melihat pemandangan tadi dan juga melirik kearah mereka. Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tanganku, tapi terasa berat seperti saat aku ingin membuka mataku. Apa karena tekanan air di tabung ini?

Ketika aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan kedua tanganku, aku mendengar ketukan sepatu yang menuju arahku. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang berjalan kearahku.

" Nama Rin Kurashiki. Umur 16 tahun, tinggi badan 156 cm, berat badan 45 kg. Rambut berwarna _Honey-blonde_, mata berwarna Biru muda, selalu memakai pita putih dikepala yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya yang bernama Len Kagayama. Bergolongan darah O. Bersekolah di Uta Academy, sekolah khusus anak berbakat dan mempunyai bakat bernyanyi dan berakting. Mengikuti club Drama musical disekolahnya. Satu hal yang selalu disembunyikan dari semua orang, syaraf kaki tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik sehingga sering terjatuh dan beranggapan jatuh akibat melamun. Aku benarkan?" ucap perempuan itu selama dia berjalan ke arahku.

!

[Kau tau darimana] ucapku kepada perempuan itu. Aku masih tidak bisa melihat dia, mungkin satu langkah lagi, aku dapat melihat seluruh rupa dia.

" Khu khu khu, aku tau semua tentangmu, **Rin.** Masa lalumu, masa depanmu, dan bahkan masa kini. Apa kau tidak tau, sesulit apa aku bisa membawamu kesini. Orang tuamu mati-matian untuk memisahkan kita, bukankah itu kejam, **Rin**. Bahkan aku memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka lari, tapi, kesempatan itu tidak ada lagi saat mereka merebut**mu** dari tanganku. AKU MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEKETIKA, **RIN.** AKU BAIKKAN, **RIN.** HAHAHAHAHAHHAH" ujar dia dengan tawa yang masih menggema.

Orang tuaku. . . .mati. . . .

"Khhh. . ." tangisku sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak merasakan air mata yang mengalir, mungkin air mataku sudah tercampur dengan air yang berada di tabung ini.

[Siapa. . kau. . Tunjukkan WAJAHMU!] ucapku geram.

Aku medengar ketukan sepatu yang melangkah mendekat.

[Kau...!] ujarku kaget. Dia mirip sekali denganku, tapi berbeda. . .

Rambutnya berwarna _Platinum-blonde, _poninya diikat kebelakang dengan pita berwarna hitam. Telinganya ditindik sepertinya alis bagian kiri dengan dua bundaran seperti anting berwarna merah dan juga bibir bawah bagian kanan. Warna matanya berwarna biru kelam dengan lingakaran berwarna merah. Dia memakai jaket tanpa lengan dan hanya diresleting sampai diatas dadanya dengan tudung seperti bentuk kepala kelinci. Dia memakai bra berwarna coklat-_brownish _sepasang dengan celana pendeknya. Dia memakai sarung tangan berwarna abu-abu yang bentuknya sampai kesiku. Dia memakai tali pinggang berwarna hitam dengan kain berbentuk _coat-tail_ berwarna abu-abu dengan warna merah didalamnya, memakai _stocking_ berwarna hitam-kuning sampai ke lututnya dan bagian kirinya sampai kepaha dengan tali pengait yang terhubung ke arah celana pendeknya. Dia memakai sepatu bot berwarna hitam dengan tali berwarna merah sampai ke lututnya, tapi itu hanya dibagian kanan dan sepatu bot dibagian kiri hanya sampai dibawah lututnya.

" Kenapa kau terlihat kaget, **Rin**. Apa kau mengingatku?" ucap dia tersenyum memperlihatnya gigi-giginya yang sedikit taring.

[Kau siapa?. Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali dan berhenti seperti kau mengenalku] kataku sambil memandang geram kearahnya.

" Khu khu khu, aku suka wajahmu, **Rin**. Namaku Magane Rin, seseorang yang tercipta dari DNAmu yang digunakan untuk eksperimen oleh Ilmuwan gila di masa depan. Apa kau puas, **Rin?**" jawabnya masih dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya.

[Bullshit!. Apa kau mengira aku akan percaya apa yang kau ucapkan kepadaku] kataku dengan suara yang terdengar merendahkan. Dia hanya berdiri dia tidak menjawab, aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya, dia sedikit tertunduk dan. . . tersenyum?

" Apa aku perlu mencabut matamu dan membawa ke masa depan?. Karena tubuhmu itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali" ujarnya tepat di depan mukaku. Jantungku hampir lepas, dia secara tiba-tiba berada didepanku.

"Hei..hei.. _**Rin,**_ kalau dia mati. Tidak ada gunanya kau membawa dia hidup-hidup" ujar laki-laki yang disebut master itu. Dia pun turun dalam diam dan menghadap ke laki-laki tersebut.

Tubuhku menggigil ketakutan. . . Aku ingin keluar dari sini. . .

'Len. . . . Tolong. . . '

**To be contiuned**

* * *

Review?

V

V

v


	5. You and I

**Fragment**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. &amp; Crypton Future Media.**

**Summary** : Sebuah kenangan yang terpecah menjadi pecahan kecil, membuat dia mencari dan mengumpulkan demi sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin dia lupakan.

* * *

"bla bla bla" = Berbicara dimasa sekarang

"_bla bla bla"_ = Berbicara di masa lalu/ flashback

'bla bla bla' = Berbicara dalam hati

* * *

.

Happy Reading (^o^)/

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

Chapter 5: You and I

* * *

'Sekarang sudah jam 9. Mungkin aku harus bergerak sekarang'

Aku mengambil peralatan mancingku dibelakang pintu kamarku. Ah!, perkenalkan namaku Mirai. Aku sangat suka memancing, karena memancing dapat melatih kesabaran. Sekarang jadwalku memancing untuk menambah bahan makanan, aku harus berpamitan kepada ibuku dulu.

"Ibu, aku berangkat kesungai untuk mancing ikan" ijinku kepada ibuku yang sedang membersihkan pot bunga.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Dari sungai ke rumah kita tidak punya penerangan yang cukup bagus. Bahaya, apalagi kamu perempuan" ucap ibuku menasehatiku sembari memberikan sekotak bekal dan sebotol air minum untuk makan siang nanti.

"Baik, ibu" seruku sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, aku melihat ibu melambaikan tangannya ketika aku pergi. Akupun juga membalas melambaikan tangan.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi ke rumah _perempuan_ itu dulu"

* * *

"_Lihat anak perempuan itu, dia compang camping ketika keluar dari hutan itu"_

"_Wahh. Jangan-jangan anak itu telah di –piiiip- sama orang lain"_

"_Apa sebaiknya kita hampiri saja dia?"_

_Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kalian katakan. Berhentilah mengasihaniku, aku tidak butuh perhatian dari orang yang hanya bicara dibelakang tanpa memberi bantuan sedikitpun._

"_Nak, mau makan ini?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Dia memberikanku sepotong roti panas, sepertinya habis dipanggang._

"_Terima kasih" aku mengambil roti yang perempuan itu berikan._

_Dia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan._

"_Kalau ibu boleh tahu, kenapa keadaanmu seperti ini?" perempuan itu bertanya dengan raut muka khawatir dan penasaran._

"_Aku—_

* * *

"**MIRAIII!"**

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku akibat teriakan yang bisa memecahkan telinga ini. Dari pada itu, kenapa aku mengingat kejadian di hari **itu**.

"**Miraii!" **

"Iya, iya. Aku dengar Neru, ada apa ya?" tanyaku dengan(berusaha) lembut.

"Ini"

Neru menyodorkan sebuah kantong yang aku tidak tahu isinya apa.

"Ini pudding. Aku membuatnya terlalu banyak. Tadi aku melihat kamu pergi menuju kearah sungai. Jadi aku sekalian kasih saja supaya tidak terbuang"

Neru menjawab langsung tanpa kutanyakan.

'Dasar, bilang saja kamu mau ikut menemaniku memancing'

"Terima kasih ya" ucapku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Terlihat raut mukanya memancarkan aura puas dan senang. Haha

"Oh ya, boleh minta tolong bawakan ini?" ucapku sembari menyodorkan kotak bekalku.

Neru mengambilnya langsung tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku membantu karena aku melihat kamu kesusahan membawanya. Berterima kasihlah" ucap Neru sambil berjalan didepanku

"Hahaha, terima kasih, Neru" ucapku sambil mensejajarkan langkah kami.

* * *

►Dilain tempat◄

* * *

"Hah. . hah. . .hah. . ."

Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku dibawah pohon rindang. Mungkin sudah berjam-jam aku berjalan didalam hutan ini tapi tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda aku melihat rumah penduduk disekitar hutan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan lapar hanya dengan memakan buah-yang-tidak-kuketahui ini. Aku butuh makanan manusia biasa" ucapku sembari menutup mataku mencoba tidur.

"**Umm. . ."**

'Huh?'

Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang terasa berat ini. Secara perlahan, aku membetulkan posisi baringku menjadi posisi duduk. Setelah aku merasa kesadaranku sudah terkumpul semua, aku mencari sumber suara yang membuatku bangun. Ketika aku menadahkan kepalaku keatas, aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut hijau muda pendek membawa sekeranjang wortel. Sepertinya dia mau memberikan makan kelinci, mungkin.

'Tunggu! Itu manusia!' batinku

Sontak aku langsung berdiri menghampirinya dan menggenggam pundaknya.

"APA DIDAERAH HUTAN INI ADA PENDUDUK YANG TINGGAL!?" seruku sambil menggenggam pundaknya dengan keras.

"Uhhh. . .Lepaskan" balasnya dengan suara merintih. Dengan sigap, aku langsung melepaskan cengkramanku dari pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku" tundukku merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit sakit saja" balasnya dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kamu tidur disini?" Tanya dengan wajah penasaran. Karena aku sudah kelelahan sekali, aku langsung duduk di tanah tanpa memikirkan bajuku akan kotor. Si perempuan berambut hijau pendek mengikuti sikapku dan juga duduk ditanah dengan beberapa daun sebagai alasnya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, bolehku minta wortelnya satu" pintaku dan dia memberikannya dengan sukarela. aku membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja dan butuh istirahat. Aku sudah berjalan berjam-jam untuk melewati hutan ini, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan jalan keluar" kataku sambil menggigit wortel yang kuminta tadi.

"Hahahahahahaha"

Perempuan itu tertawa mendengar apa yang kubilang tadi. Aku hanya terheran melihat tingkahnya, bahkan wortel yang kumakan ini belum siap ku kunyah.

"Maaf. . .maaf" ucapnya sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar sedikit.

'Wew, segitu lucukah ceritaku' batinku

"Sekali lagi maaf. Yah, wajar kamu tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Hutan ini hanya bisa dilewati oleh orang murni keturunan kerajaan merah ataupun yang telah diberi izin. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena aku pernah merasakannya. Hahahah" ujarnya. Aku hanya terdiam mendenger cerita.

'Ternyata ada juga yang seperti itu didunia ini' batinku heran sambil mengunyah wortel.

"Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?. Aku Gumi Seinkha" ucapnya sambil menyulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Dengan berat hati aku menerima salamnya.

" Rei" balasku. Jujur sama aku tidak ingat namaku siapa, tapi entah mengapa nama itu terlintas dari pikiranku.

"Baiklah, Rei. Ayo ke desaku"

Gumi menarik tanganku dan akupun berdiri mengikuti dia.

* * *

**To be contiuned**

* * *

Maaf apabila ada penulisan, tanda baca, letak kata dan letak tanda yang salan m(_ _)m

* * *

**Balas review chapter ****4**

**CakeDos : **Rinnya hanya dua saja(mungkin). Chapter 4 sebelumnya salah ambil alur cerita, jadinya sedikit kacau ke proses ke chapter 5. Mungkin saja, nanti dicerita chapter berikut-berikutnya ada cerita pengulangan supaya lebih agak nyambung dari chapter ke chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Untuk Professor Oak: Saya cewek, prof. :3

**Wu : **Ini sudah lanjut :D

Review?

V

V

v


End file.
